


what bros are for

by glass_icarus



Category: Tumbling
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nippori and Ryosuke, the ties that bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what bros are for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



"Oh, man," Ryosuke groaned, slumping at his desk. "Yuki-chan just dumped me."

Nippori blinked, not sure how to take this. "That sucks?" he said. It was usually better to err on the side of caution when Ryosuke started talking about his girls in the classroom. He glanced up at Kashiwagi-sensei, who was indeed still droning on with his lecture, just to be safe.

"Yeah, it sucks all right. Dammit, she's cuter than Rei-chan and Mai-chan, too!"

Privately, Nippori felt more sympathetic toward Wataru's string of unrequited, monogamous crushes, but he made soothing noises anyway. There was probably no point in asking what happened, given Ryosuke's mention of two other girls in the same breath. "Well, if you were looking for a date this weekend, there's always Saeko-chan?"

Ryosuke pouted thoughtfully. "That's true, I haven't gone out with her for a while."

"Two weeks," Nippori confirmed. "But we had an exam, so she won't be too mad at you."

"That's right," Ryosuke said, brightening. He looked at Wataru, who was drooling in his sleep. "Ha, and she's friends with Mari-chan too. D'you think Wataru would dare to come on a double date?"

"Of course aniki would come!" Nippori said automatically. "Er. Well-"

"Yeah," Ryosuke agreed, snickering. "He'd have to ask her first."

"He's talked to her!"

"About _practice_. Forget it." Ryosuke glanced up at Sensei- still talking- and went back to scrolling through his contacts list. "Hey, do you remember Ami-chan?"

Nippori thought back. "The one who made good Valentine's chocolates?"

"Yeah, she gave you a box. You should ask her about a double date, she'll definitely go out with you."

"M-me?"

"Yes, you." Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you with deliveries and everything."

"I have deliveries all week!" Nippori said, weakening anyway.

"So we'll split the load. Wataru can help with that. Hell, the rest of the team would probably help if you need that many people, we've done it before."

"But- that's really not-"

Next to Ryosuke, Wataru woke up with a snort. "Huh? I'll help with what?"

"Nippori needs someone to help with deliveries this week, since he's got plans for a double-date this Saturday," Ryosuke said smoothly. "You in?"

"Of course I'm in, what do you take me for?" Wataru said, indignant. He reached over to slap Nippori on the back. "We're nakama, after all."

Nippori closed his mouth on a protest, blushing. Ryosuke grinned and winked. "12:30 on Saturday, don't forget."


End file.
